


Fanvid: Best Friends

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** You're My Best Friend, Queen

**Length:** 3.02

 

  
  



End file.
